


Dean - 21

by phantisma



Series: Ages [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-15
Updated: 2006-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is 21, he is making himself a happy life with a live in girlfriend, until a late night phone call changes everything all over again..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean - 21

When he was twenty-one, he was happy. Absolutely, unconditionally happy. Dean hadn’t even realized how happy his life could be before then. He missed his brother, but they spoke nearly every other day, and his relationship with Kaitlyn was strong and beautiful.

Their lives revolved around their jobs at her father’s restaurant and their classes, and the apartment. Dean felt more stable in the eight months they had lived together than he had since he could remember. Dr. MacAfferty had said that Kaitlyn was a good influence on him.

He waited for her on the steps of the church, where she had gone to deliver the food they’d prepared for a retreat her uncle was hosting over the coming weekend. It was hot for June, but the sun felt good on his skin.

“Dean?”

He looked up and smiled, reaching for one of the bags the priest was about to drop. “Father Andrews, let me help.”

“Ah, thank you. I take it you and Kaitlyn brought our catering?”

Dean smirked. “Yep all the loaves and fishes you could possibly need.”

“Always the joker.” Father Andrews shifted the two bags he still carried. “Help an old man take this up to the loft?”

“Sure. Lead the way.”

Dean held open the doors and followed.

“How’s your brother doing at school?”

“Sam?” Dean frowned a little. “He’s good. He’ll be home for the summer before long.”

“You should bring him by.”

“How do you know Sam?” Dean asked, his voice touched with suspicion.

“He and I had a good long talk before he left. I gather he didn’t tell you?”

Dean shook his head as they entered a large room set up with conference tables. The priest shrugged. “I thought he might.”

“What did you talk about?” Dean asked.

“That isn’t up to me to tell you.”

Dean frowned. “We’ve never really been religious folk.”

“Yeah, that’s what Sam said too. Doesn’t mean I don’t have some insight to offer.”

Dean nodded and helped him empty the bags onto one of the tables. “I’m sure you do, sir. I meant no disrespect.”

Father Andrews smiled. “You two have a lot in common.”

“I suppose that’s true. He’s a good kid though.”

“Implying what? That you aren’t?”

Dean frowned as he thought about that. “No…just…of the two of us, he’s certainly the good one.”

Dean felt eyes and looked up. The priest was watching him, like he knew something Dean didn’t. After a few minutes, he blinked and sighed. “Can I ask you a question, Dean?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“How do you define good?”

“What?” Dean wasn’t sure what he was asking, but it felt strange.

“When you compare yourself to your brother, what definition are you using?”

Dean shrugged. “He was the one with the good grades, the one who didn’t get into trouble at school. You know…the good kid. I was the trouble maker.”

Father Andrews looked at him and Dean got the distinct impression he was seeing something Dean couldn’t. After a long minute he nodded. “You seem like a good kid to me.”

Dean wasn’t sure why he was so uncomfortable. He’d known the priest for almost a year and he’d never felt like this. “No offense, sir, but you don’t know me very well. I’ve…got issues.”

“Yet, you seem to be doing really well.”

“I have to work hard at it.”

“Dean? You up here?”

Kaitlyn appeared at the door and smiled. “There you are. Father Andrews.”

“Kaitlyn, how are things?”

“Good, Father. Good. You ready, hon? We have to go finish setting up Sam’s room.”

“Yeah. It was nice talking to you, Father Andrews.” Dean took Kaitlyn’s hand and let her lead him out into the warmth of the day. The Impala smelled like spaghetti sauce as he slid into it. “Hey…you wanna swing by Ashley’s and pick up those books?”

She shook her head, dark hair cascading over her shoulder. “She said she’d come by tomorrow with them.” She took Dean’s hand. “You okay? You look…spooked.”

Dean frowned, then winked at here. “I’m fine. I just…Father Andrews reminded me of someone just now…someone I don’t really want to think about.” He had never placed it before, but it dawned on him that what had made Dean so uneasy was that Father Andrews reminded him of Pastor Jim.

“Someone from your past?” Kaitlyn asked, her voice tender, her thumb stroking along his hand.

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah. An old friend of my father’s.”

They were quiet for a while and Dean relaxed. It still amazed him sometimes how comfortable things had become. He was almost afraid to breathe some days, afraid he’d upset the fragile balance. “You know…things are going to get tight when Sam’s here. He eats more than you and I combined…and I don’t know if you remember, but the boy’s huge.” Dean grinned. “Maybe we should make him work for his keep…put him in your father’s kitchen washing dishes.”

She smiled and for a moment, Dean felt so incredibly happy. “You are so good for me.”

She kissed his hand. “Yes I am, Mr. Winchester. And you…I just keep you for the sex.”

“Well, I am very good at that.” Dean deadpanned.

She slid across the seat and put her head on his shoulder. “Yes, yes you are.”

 

The phone ringing woke Dean and he cursed as he reached for the phone. “’ello?”

There was crying and gasping and….”Jenny? Jenny calm down. I can’t understand…no…okay…where are you? Can you get inside? Go inside. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Dean?”

Dean leaned across to kiss her. “Go back to sleep. It was Jenny. She’s….I don’t know, I couldn’t understand her. I’m going to go get her.”

Dean pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and went out to the living room to pull on his shoes. A glance at the clock said it was around 1am. Jenny had called from a convenience store downtown. He hadn’t seen her in months, not since Christmas. She called on occasion, but…he sighed and grabbed his car keys.

Things with Janet had deteriorated after he moved out. She worked and drank and slept and little else. He had told Jenny she was always welcome at his place, but that he wouldn’t be coming around anymore. Dean pulled into the parking lot and before he was fully out of the car, Jenny was in his arms, crying hysterically.

“Hey….it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He held her, his fingers rubbing over her back to soothe her and when he finally got her to look up at him he gasped. “What happened?”

Her face was bruised, her left eye was going to be black by morning. Her hands were scraped when she raised them to wipe at her tears. “I don’t know,” she said shakily. “I was out with Ethan.”

“Did he do this?” Dean turned her face toward the light, running his thumb lightly over her cheek.

She shook her head. “No. No. We fought…but it wasn’t….I left the party. I was walking…cooling off.”

Dean took her chin and tilted her head to look at him. “Who did this, Jen?”

“It was this guy…I don’t know his name…but he was…his eyes were weird, Dean. He said something about not waiting anymore and sending a message. He—he hit me…and…I think….he was going to…” Her eyes rolled closed and she huddled into his arms.

“Okay….let’s get you home. We’ll call the police from there.”

“No!” She jumped even closer. “No…I don’t want to go home. Please, take me to your place? Please. I…I don’t want to…”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Jen, okay.” He walked her around to the passenger side and helped her in, sighing as he circled back around. It was obvious this was going to be a long night.

 

“So, what happened after he hit you, Ms. Caplin?”

Jenny was still shaking, her hands cradled around a cup of tea. “I fell and he came toward me….I kicked him and I ran. There…there was a bus…I got on it. He got my purse….he…he was going to kill me….I think.”

“And you say you’ve seen this man before?”

She nodded. Dean sat on the back of her chair, his hand on her shoulder. “He…I used to see him when Dean lived with us.”

“But you don’t know his name?”

She exhaled slowly. “He was a friend of Tony’s I think.” She looked up at Dean. “One of the jocks.”

Dean nodded and squeezed her shoulder. “I can give you some names of the people Tony used to hang out with.”

“Can you think of a reason he would want to kill you, ma’am?” the male partner asked, coming to stand beside his partner.

Jenny shook her head. “He was…he seemed crazy. His eyes were...weird. He talked about not waiting anymore…that it was time to make things happen.”

Kaitlyn appeared beside Dean with another cup of tea, her hand soft on his back. “Are you sure I can’t get you officers anything?”

The man smiled. “Thank you, no. I think we’re just about done here.”

The woman stood, flipping her book closed. “Mr. Winchester, if you could get us that list of names first thing, it will help us.”

Dean nodded, handing the tea back to Kaitlyn and standing. “Let me walk you out.” As he stepped into the hallway, he crossed his arms. “Jenny…She wouldn’t let me take her home. I’m worried about her mother. She’s…not been well lately…she drinks…It would make me feel better if you could check in on her.”

“Considering the assailant took Ms. Waters’ purse, it’s probably better that she not go home just yet anyway. We’ll have a car swing around to the house and check things out.”

“Thank you. I should get back inside.”

The woman handed him a card. “When you have that list.”

Dean smiled and nodded, watching as they left. When they were gone he sighed and went back inside. “You know what you need? A nice hot shower, and a good night’s sleep.” Kaitlyn was saying as he came back into the living room.

Jenny nodded, shivering. She stood, but before she let Kaitlyn herd her down the hallway, she hugged Dean again. “Thank you. I didn’t know who else to call. I knew you’d come for me.”

Dean smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. “Always, Jen…you’re my sister and I love you.”

Kaitlyn took her hand and drew her away and Dean sighed, collapsing onto the couch. His cell phone rang and he fished it out of his jeans. “Sam? It’s three in the morning…are you okay? What? No…no, she’s fine. How did you—“ Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a second. “Sam? How did you know?”

Panic swirled through him. Dreams. Sam had dreams about Jenny and Janet. It was just one of those things…a coincidence. Nothing more. “She called me a few hours ago. Someone hit her, beat her up. No, we don’t know who. I don’t know anything about Janet. The police are going over there now. Yeah…okay. I’ll call if I hear anything. I’ll see you in a few days.”

 

Dean was awake when daylight crawled in. He hadn’t slept after getting Jenny settled into Sam’s bed. He’d wandered the hallway, checked the street and even considered calling Tony. Then he’d sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and writing down every name he could think of.

He was just getting up from the table to get his senior yearbook when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. Six thirty. This wasn’t going to be good. He opened the door, unsurprised by the blue uniforms. “Officers.”

“Mr. Winchester?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Is Ms. Caplin still here?”

“She’s sleeping. What is it?”

“We need to see her, please.”

Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair and opened the door wider. “Yeah. Come on in. I’ll get her.”

He left them standing in the living room and went to the spare bedroom. Kaitlyn met him in the hallway and he shook his head. There was only one reason they were there at this hour after what had happened through the night. Dean opened the bedroom door and sat gently on the bed beside Jenny. “Hey, Jen. I need you to wake up.”

She shifted, rolling toward him before she opened an eye. “Dean?”

He nodded, his face grim. “Police are here. They want to see you.”

Her hand pushed sleep styled red hair out of her face and he saw the understanding in her eyes. “Yeah…okay.”

He helped her up, and slipped an arm around her waist. She was crying before they reached the living room, but she took a deep breath. “I’m Jennifer Caplin.”

The older of the two officers stepped forward, his hat in his hands. “Ma’am. I’m very sorry I have to be the one to tell you. Your mother was found dead two hours ago.”

Jenny sagged against Dean, curling in to his chest as his arms slipped tighter around her. “How?” he asked.

“Someone broke in to the house and stabbed her in the stomach.”

Jenny sobbed and Dean exhaled. “Any idea who?”

“We’re assuming it’s the same perp that attacked Ms. Waters tonight. Her purse was found at the scene.”

“I should have gone home. I should have…”

Dean kissed her head and pulled her face up. “If you had gone home, you’d be dead too. I should have gone.”

“That’s stupid.” Kaitlyn said, her hand sliding over his shoulder. “Then you’d be dead too.”

“Actually we think that the perp got there even before you picked up Ms. Caplin, so you wouldn’t have done any good had you gone there.” The officers headed for the door, until Dean stopped them.

“Hold on. I’ve got a list of names…people that might…” He sighed and gave Jenny to Kaitlyn. “I was going to dig out my yearbook and…” He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with the list. “There’s about 6 guys that hung around enough that Jenny probably saw them. The others aren’t as likely.”

“Thank you.”

Dean walked them to the door. “I take it Ms. Caplin is welcome to stay here until the state figures out what to do with her?”

“What?”

“She is only sixteen. She’ll need a guardian.”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah…she’s like a sister…she can stay with us.” Dean glanced over his shoulder at Jenny and Kaitlyn and shook his head. “She’ll be seventeen in a few weeks,” he said numbly.

“I’m sure someone will be in touch soon.”

“Yeah…thanks.” Dean watched them leave. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Hey Mike…shit. No…I forgot. I’m sorry, I can’t. No…there’s been…a death in the family and my sister is here…she’s a wreck. Yeah. I can send Kaitlyn with the keys. Okay. Thanks.”

He closed the door behind him. “I was supposed to be at the restaurant to receive the produce delivery this morning,” he said softly.

“I’ll go. You stay with her. I let Dad know what’s going on and rearrange the kitchen schedule.”

Dean nodded and gathered Jenny up in his arms again. “I’m so sorry Jen. I wish…I wish this was all different.” She sobbed against his chest and he kissed her hair again. “I wish I could make it better.”

“You do.” She pulled back and wiped at her runny nose. “You came for me. You came when I needed you and that’s more than she’s done the last few years.”

“Jen—“

“No Dean. She hasn’t been the same person since Dad died, since she stopped being a mother.”

He paled and turned away from her, because that all started when he started to refuse her, when he’d stopped the twisted sexual relationship that had developed between them. It was his fault. No. He’d stopped blaming himself for that. He wouldn’t start now because she was dead.

“You should probably get some sleep.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think I could.”

“I’ve got some sleeping pills, if you think it would help.”

She looked so lost and young in his t-shirt for a nightgown and her face all purpled. She nodded after a moment’s hesitation and he sighed in relief. “Go lay down, I’ll bring them in.”

They were leftovers from a bout of insomnia brought on by the last changes in his meds, mild enough that he didn’t feel too bad about giving her one. Ten minutes later, Kaitlyn had left to deal with the produce, Jenny was asleep and Dean was alone.

He looked at his cell phone. He should call Sam and tell him. And the school. Jenny was in her last week of her junior year. They needed to be called. And then there were the arrangements to be made for Janet.

He sank onto the couch, overwhelmed by the whole thing. It was numbing…physically and emotionally. His breath came in fast gulps of air and his stomach burned. His fists clenched and he thought about his knife for the first time in more than a year. He hadn’t hurt himself since he met Kaitlyn…he wouldn’t start now.

He stared at his phone, picturing Tony’s number. He hadn’t seen Tony in almost 6 months. Hadn’t been with him since…since Sam…because there’s only so much fucked up sexuality a man can have in his life and still function like a normal person.

He threw the phone down in frustration and shook his head. It was sickening how quickly everything could turn around. How fast things could change. With a deep breath, Dean picked up the phone again and dialed Sam’s number. The least he could do was start by letting Sam know.

 

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his suit and tie three days later as he waited for Sam to come off the plane. Passengers didn’t flow off as much as they clumped together. Finally, Sam’s head bobbed above the rest, moving slowly toward the gate. He spotted Dean and waved.

“I thought I’d never get here.” Sam said, wrapping Dean in a hug. “How are you? How’s Jenny?”

“Whoa, Dude. One thing at a time.” Dean made a face. “I’m holding up. Jenny’s a wreck. The memorial service is in an hour.”

“I thought I’d have some time to get settled.”

“Yeah, well, that’s all shot to hell. Jenny’s in your room right now. The cops aren’t letting us into the house, so you’ll have to make due with the couch for now until we figure something out.”

“Okay…”

“Let’s get your bags. Did you bring a suit?”

“Dude, I don’t own a suit…not one that fits anyway.”

“Gigantor.”

“Prick.”

“At least I’m pretty.” Dean quipped, stopping beside the baggage carousel.

“Have they figured out what happened?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. “Not really. Mark Denoute. Apparently he…was stoned or something…He thought Jenny…” Dean blew out. “They picked him up two days ago. He was covered in Janet’s blood and had no idea what had happened.”

Sam nodded. “I dreamed they were in trouble.”

“That’s what you said on the phone.” Dean looked up at him, but before he could say anything the carousel started moving.

Sam collected his suitcase and they headed out for the memorial service…which led to a gathering at the restaurant where Janet had worked. By the time Dean managed to extricate Jenny and Sam it was late and he ended up having to all but carry Jenny who was emotionally spent. Kaitlyn beat them home and had warm milk and cookies waiting for them.

A half an hour later, Kaitlyn left Dean and Sam sitting alone in the kitchen with a kiss to each cheek. Sam sighed and put his head down on his hands on the table. “You okay?” Dean asked, letting one hand rest on Sam’s head.

Sam took the hand and held it for a minute, his eyes closed. “Yeah…tired…I guess.”

“I’ll let you crash. I’ve got to work tomorrow. Do you mind spending time with Jenny?”

Sam shook his head, still holding Dean’s hand. “No. I don’t mind at all.”

“Um, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“My hand?”

Sam looked at it as if he hadn’t realized he had it. “Sorry. I missed you.” He offered a smile and Dean inhaled deeply. “No, no…Dean. I don’t—mean anything, but that I missed you. Okay? No…no pressure…no anything.”

“Because…I’m with Kaitlyn now. Seriously.”

Sam’s breath caught and his eyes flashed at Dean. “How seriously?”

“Dude. Serious.”

“We talking rings here?”

Dean sat back in his chair. “Not yet…I mean, I haven’t asked…but…yeah, I think so.”

Sam’s face split into a huge grin. “I’m really happy for you Dean. Really.”

Dean smiled, relaxing. “Yeah?”

“Look at you.” Sam responded. “She’s good for you, man.”

“Yes, she is. I totally expect you to be my best man when it happens.”

Sam laughed. “You haven’t even asked her yet.”

“I know. But I will. Soon.”

“You know I’ll be there.”

Dean nodded and stood up, collecting dishes and putting them in the sink. “Kaitlyn made up the sofa for you. It won’t be comfortable, but we’ll figure something out before too long.”

“I take it Jenny’s staying here?”

Dean sighed. “I’ve got an appointment with the state people tomorrow. I’m hoping I can convince them that she’s better here with people who know and love her than with some strangers.”

Sam nodded. “Good luck.”

“Yeah. Sleep well.”

 

Dean wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but he realized as he crawled in beside Kaitlyn that he’d been holding his breath all day…waiting…Kaitlyn rolled over, molding herself to his side and it still amazed him how she fit against him, as if she’d been made to. He kissed her head and settled in to try to sleep.

But sleep would be a long time in coming. Dean’s head swam with the ramifications of the last few days…of Sam and his dream, of Jenny who was now essentially alone, and the nagging feeling in his stomach that he was missing something. Something really important.


End file.
